


Together Forever

by Morethancupcake



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver meet when they're five. They've been best friends ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt "things you said when you thought i was asleep"

They're five, and Oliver doesn't make fun of him when he's having a nightmare during nap time. He puts his plushie between them, and they sleep together. Sometimes, they even hold hands, and Ollie tells him about dragons, and gnomes, and he dreams of summer, and the big garden at grandma's. Oliver is tall, he has big glasses and when Connor drops his lollipop on the playground, he hands him his without even a blink. Oliver is his best friend, and they'll play together forever. 

They're ten, and during summer, Connor is allowed to stay at Ollie's for a whole week. They go to the beach, smiling in the backseat, making plans to build castle and see dolphins. They eat ice cream, and Connor get a sunburn. They sleep under the big umbrella Oliver's mom puts for them under the trees, and Connor still searches for his hand, and asks for a story. He's not a big boy already, he can still ask for a story.

They're thirteen, and Connor is mad. He's mad at his parents for the fancy private school where Oliver isn't going to be. He's mad at the other boys, who are all rude, and dirty, and just not Oliver. He's mad at his dad who tried to tell him he was too old for sleepovers. He holds Ollie's hand like he'll disappear during the night, and when he complains about everything, Oliver puts his head on his pillow, and he tells him about their week-end. About the games, and the the homework, and the pizza they'll get saturday night. Connor lets their forehead touch, and he sleeps with his fingers still holding Ollie's.

They're seventeen, and yes, they are probably too old for sleepover. But Oliver has been avoiding him, lately, and he can't shake the feeling it has to do with him coming clean with the whole kissing boys at school thing. The whole sleeping with guys for fun thing. Oliver has been avoiding him, and he doesn't even acknowledge him when he puts his bag on the floor, and sits on Ollie's bed. Oliver has a real room now, it's all grey and blue, it's very masculine, and very Ollie. Oliver sleeps on the floor, in one of the sleeping bags they used to take to their trips to the lake. Oliver doesn't hold his hand, Oliver doesn't tell him stories, and Connor doesn't sleep.

They're eighteen, and their parents have been very clear about sleepovers, now that they're dating. Ollie is such a good boy, always following the rules, but Connor knows better. Soon they'll be together, they'll share a stupidly small studio next to campus, and there's no way he'll let Oliver sleep anywhere except in his bed. For now, he waits until everyone is sleeping, and he gets into Ollie's room. They cuddle under the cover, and he puts his head on his boyfriend's chest. They hold hand, and Ollie tells him about how much trouble he's going to get them into.

They're twenty-one and they've been fighting most of the afternoon. Oliver's eyes were red, and his voice broken, and he slammed the door behind him when leaving. Connor can't believe this is finally it, he did it, he screwed up everything out of his sheer stupidity. He doesn't even like that other guy, he doesn't even remember his name. Nothing happened, he was just having fun, and he forgot the clock. They had danced, and had a few drinks, and suddenly it had been morning, and time to run to class. Oliver had waited all night, probably worried out of his mind. When he hears a key at the door, it's close to eleven, and he hears his boyfriend going straight to the couch, and getting the fleece blanket out of the closet. When Ollie wakes up, Connor is sleeping on the floor, holding his hand in a tight grip.

They're twenty-six, and Connor hates his job. He hates his co-workers, he hates his boss. He sometimes cries in the shower because he never pictured his life like this, and he doesn't want to keep waking up to go to that awful place. Oliver holds him close every night, and he tells him it's ok to quit. He makes enough money for them to keep the appartment, and they don't really need the fancy holidays anyway. Oliver runs his fingers to his hair, and tells him about the time they would have to finally be lazy on Sundays, to make love and have breakfast in bed. Oliver tells him, and he goes to sleep.

They're twenty-seven, and Ollie's mom is sick. Oliver does his best to be comforting, and to help his parents, but he breaks down on the way home. For the first time, it's Connor who holds him close. Connor gets him under the shower and massages the soap on his skin. Connor washes his hair and dries Ollie's body with the purple towel they always fight for, the soft one. He puts Oliver in bed and tells him about tomorrow, when they'll go buy the first strawberries of the season. He tells him about next week, and the spa date they were all excited about. He tells him about next month, and the week-end at his sister's beach house. He tells him about next years, and how they should probably start planning a wedding. Oliver holds his hand, and he puts his head on his shoulder. Oliver is his best friend, and they'll play together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> you can read it on tumblr too !
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/113719052509/coliver-12-things-you-said-when-you-thought-i
> 
> feel free to send me a message, or leave a comment, it always makes me really happy !


End file.
